


hiraeth

by Oceanii



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanii/pseuds/Oceanii
Summary: hiraeth - (n) a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was-----or; a 5sos au apocalypse style





	1. mgc

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also on wattpad. why don't ya go give it love there *cheeky smile*  
> @edgyhales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when it began: michael style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised: 5-25-18

_The first day of high school was long awaited for Michael Clifford. He'd been imagining it since the seventh grade. More freedom, girls (shit, even guys). Everything was supposed to be different, and it was._

“Eight classes, Yvette! Eight!” Michael exclaimed, “And I got to choose electives!”

“Yeah, Mikey. It’s called high school.” Yvette mumbled, pulling her books from her locker, which was luckily right next to Michael’s.

“I know but Johnson only had six classes,” Michael closed his locker and leant against it, a dreamy look on his face, ”and you didn’t get to choose any electives and you had one graduating class of like 23 people.”

“And I hated half of them,” he added as an afterthought.

“Yeah well freshman year will be different.” Yvette said, closing her locker and throwing her arm over Michael’s shoulder, “Besides we have duplicate schedules. What could go wrong?”

_A lot._

 

All day long students eyes were glued to their phones. News had been pouring in of some mystery illness making people sick.

“Uhm Yvette, whatcha lookin’ at?” Michael mumbled, staring up at his friend who’s attention seemed to be sucked into the vortex that is the internet.

“Mikey we gotta go.” Yvette started, “Like now.”

“What, why? It's the middle of the school day we can’t just leave!” Michael exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few people who immediately looked away when Yvette glared at them.

“Michael, damnit we don’t have time for questions,” she finally decided to just drag him to their lockers. “Get whatever you need, we may not be back for a while.”

Michael mumbled curses under his breath but did what his best friend asked him to do for once.

“Necessities only.” Yvette mumbled, halfway in her locker.

He only flipped her the bird, which she didn’t see. He shoved his school books back in and stuffed his phone, charger, gum (it's a necessity, okay), and a few other important things into his backpack.

“Okay, im ready,” he said,

“now can you please tell me why were skipping the rest of our classes on our first day of high school?”

Just as Yvette opened her mouth to begin explaining, a scream was heard further down the hallways, accompanied by several others.

“Shit, no time to explain.” Yvette’s voice wavered, “Mazie and Mason are still at home, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Michael questioned.

“No time to explain, we gotta go.” 

The outside world was a scene straight from a horror movie.

People Michael had only met for the first time today were scattered all over the place, running, screaming, **eating**.

“You knew this was gonna happen?” Michael questioned, his tone failing to hide his panic.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that,” Yvette mumbled, looking for a clear path to Corvette Avenue, “I just put the pieces together faster than others.”

She hiked her backpack higher on her back, grabbed Michaels hand and began running.

“Oh that makes total sense.” Michael drawled sarcastically.

Mumbling something under her breath, Yvette turned the corner onto Corvette Ave, Michael nearly running into a pull from the sharp turn. The avenue wasn’t spared from the horrors at the high school. Michael’s neighbor who would periodically bring Michaels family cookies was being munched on by her husband.

‘Eh, their marriage wasn’t the best. She was totally banging the pool boy.’ Michael subconsciously thought.

“Aw, not the fucking poodle!” Michael exclaimed, seeing the bloody body of the Jensens dog. “Fucking shit apocalypse.”

“Really Michael?” Yvette shouted, dragging him up the steps of his home.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Not the time.” He mumbled, quickly getting his keys out when he saw the Simmons had turned their attention on the duo.

“Damnit, I knew those people had a problem with us.”

Once again Yvette mumbled another ‘really, Michael’.

The door was taking its sweet time and the Simmons were apparently very fast, even as whatever they were.

“Hurry up Michael!” Yvette exclaimed, as she grabbed the rake and began pushing Mrs. Simmons back with it.

Michael made a sound of triumph as the door finally unlocked. They rushed inside, quickly using every lock the door had to combat the Simmons trio outside.

“Okay, you go get the twins, I’ll get us supplies that’ll hopefully last us a few days.”

Yvette ordered, already making her way to the kitchen.

Michael mocked her for a few seconds before he deemed enough time was wasted to begin helping.


	2. lrh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke's beginning

Life wasn't great for Luke thats for sure, but it was better than what the future would hold. 

It was unexpected. No one in fourth period AP English expected the world to end while they were learning about shakespeare. 

It was junior year for crying out loud. They were supposed to get drunk, go to parties, not fight for survival in a post-apocalyptic world. 

The security mechanism on the front entrance was down for the day, maintenance was there trying to fix it. 

Luke was busy doodling on shakespeare's face. He looked pretty cool with glasses, what can he say? 

The door handle rattled, almost like someone was hitting it instead of twisting it to open. 

The teacher, Mr. Petrich made a confused noise, then went over to the door, twisting the knob and slowly pulling it open. 

In an instant, it was on him. Chomping away at his neck and anywhere it could reach. His screams were horrible and his blood painted the walls. The class full of 16 and 17 year olds sat in shock, fear masking their faces. 

They were witnessing the end of the world. 

Mr. Petrich and the ex-construction worker ('zombie?' his mind had filtered in) quickly turned on other students, a girl studying to be a lawyer and a boy wishing to be a paramedic. 

Time unfroze and then panicked students were rushing out of the door. Flooding the halls already full of other panicked students and the undead, whatever they were. 

Luke was the first one out of the classroom, rushing through the throng of students. He bypassed his locker, the area he had his first kiss. With Ashton fucking Irwin of all people. 

Regret filled him at the memory but he squashed it down and rushed out the front door. 

The sun was bright on his fair skin, skin splattered with blood from his fallen classmates. 

Time had once again slowed down when he reached the outside world. In those few seconds he saw his town turn on each other. Mrs. Dailie, his neighbor who had brought his family cookies when he first moved into Holly Mount, had turned into one of those things and was munching happily away on her son, of all people.

His dark blue eyes had locked onto his lighter eyes and his hand weakly moved towards him, before falling limp again. 

That was a sight he had to tear his eyes away from. 

Time was still moving slowly when his shoulders were grabbed and hazel eyes met his own frantic baby blues. 

"ke- Luke!" his name was shouted repeatedly by Ashton. 

Wait- Ashton Irwin was here? Shouting Lukes name? 

"Luke!" he repeated once more, succeeding in bring Luke out of his reverie, but not enough to get his full attention. 

He'd gotten fed up and finally just dragged the teen, grabbing the hood of his hoodie and pulling him to the jeep he'd jumped out of only minutes earlier. 

"Finally, I thought a zombie was gonna drag him over here before you could." Andy stated once Ashton opened the door and threw Luke inside before climbing in next to him. 

"Oh, fuck off. A starving zombie wouldn't even come near you if you were the last human on earth." Ashton retorted, moving Lukes arm from where it landed on his lap when he'd sat down. 

"Hey! A zombie would be very lucky to get a piece of this ass!" he exclaimed, keeping his eyes on the road to avoid hitting the terrified pedestrians.

"The fucking apocalypse is happening outside, and you guys are arguing about whether or not a zombie would eat you?" Luke finally came to.

"Well, hey its a serious topic" Andy mumbled.

"About as serious as my test scores" he mumbled, avoiding looking out the window, avoiding the people not as lucky as himself. 

"Whatever, we gotta get to Cal's place," Ashton started, "he said he'd be there if the world ever ended."

"Yeah but that was jokingly, when he died in fifa." Andy said. 

"Well knowing Cal he probably skipped school today and is still sleeping considering its" Ashton looked at his phone, "only eleven in the morning." 

Andy mumbled his agreement, haphazardly making a sharp turn onto Wilsford Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for taking so long to post. also like leave some comments my dudes.


	3. afi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashtons beginning

_Holly Mount High School sat at the edge of the town, near the Hope River. Its population was roughly 187 students, give or take. By the end of the September 8th, majority of them would cease to exist as who they used to be and would become a new being with one objective on its mind: brains._

“Remind me again why we can’t just skip today?” Andy questioned, leaning against a random persons locker.

“First off, because it’s the first day of school.” Ashton mumbled, checking his schedule for the year, “And second because I have to keep my act clean or I get to spend my weekends babysitting Lauren and Harry.”

“Oh shit.” Andy drawled.

“Yeah, no shit. What’s your first class?” Ashton asked.

“Calculus with Ms. Rivers, what about you?” Andy replied, pushing off the locker after Ashton closed his locker.

“Chemistry with Mr. Wesley, you have gym second period, right?” He questioned.

With a reply of yes, the boys went their separate ways, planning to meet up with the other after first period.

_If they made it._

“Irwin. Late already? Its only the first day.” Mr. Wesley said when Ashton stumbled in the door two minutes after the bell rang.

“Well you see-“

“I don’t wish to hear your excuses Mr. Irwin. However I will be seeing you after school today for detention.” Mr. Wesley interrupted.

Grumbling under his breath about ‘who the fuck gives detention on the first day of school’, Ashton made his way to an empty seat in the back of the room. He was content to just sit and daydream about getting out of this go nowhere town, but that didn’t seem to be the plan when students phones began dinging, his included.

“Alright, no phones are allowed in class. Hand them over.” Mr. Wesley ordered, glaring at the students who were staring at their phones.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Ashton snuck a look at his phone.

An alert had been sent out, one that can still sound when you have your phone on silent, almost like an amber alert.

**CDC**

It peaked his interest and so he swiped to open the notification.

**The Centers for Disease Control (CDC) has discovered a new deadly virus. The virus infects its host and manifests itself in the brain stem, taking control over its host. Edwin Charles, the leading scientist on on the team of scientists researching the virus has named it A1E1 virus. The victims of the A1E1 virus exhibit cannibalistic behavior. The virus can be spread through bodily fluids and the infected are known to attack with their mouth. The CDC urges citizens to stay indoors and not approach any suspected infected. There is no cure.**

“Zombies?!” One student panicked.

Huh. This was not how Ashton envisioned the first day of junior year going.

“Put your phones in the bucket.” Mr. Wesley still tried to contain the situation as he walked around the class with a bucket.

No one moved.

Movement from beyond the glass window caught Ashton’s attention.

A middle aged woman was running like satan himself was chasing her. A quick glance further revealed an image straight from a horror movie. A boy, who couldn’t have been much older than Ashton, had blood dripping from his neck, more around his mouth, and a chuck on flesh seemed to be missing from his side. And was that a rib?

A scream from a girl a few rows ahead of himself drew his attention to her. She seemed to also see what Ashton saw but she had chosen to alert the whole classroom.

The scream seemed to have caught the boys attention as he abruptly stopped chasing the poor woman and turned his attention to the classroom, he tilted his head and begun running towards the classroom.The glass window proved to be sturdy as he ran into it and seemingly bounced off but got right back up and began clawing at it.

Ashton’s attention was once again taken away from the thing currently wanting to eat the whole classroom, when the door banged open.

Which only spurred on the panic in the room, as more screams sounded and was the Derek Walt screaming? Quarterback of the football team Derek Walt?

“Ashton! Now is really not the time to start daydreaming about Bali damnit!” The culprit of the second scare in the classroom of the day, yelled at Ashton.

“Oh hey, Andy! You hear about the zombies that hate Trump more than we do and decided now would be an excellent time to revolt?” Ashton questioned, gaining stares from his classmates as if he’d grown a second head, “What? It’s true.”

He stood up and shoved his books in his backpack, waving goodbye to the zombie outside and slung his arm around Andy’s shoulders. “Sayonara mother fuckers.” He shouted as he left the classroom of frozen juniors.

“You’re crazy, you know that right?” Andy questioned as soon as the door shut.

“Yeah, I know. But now is not the time to acknowledge that. We gotta go.” Ashton rushed out, hastily putting in his locker combination and exchanging his school books for his more important items.

“Wait quick question- why aren’t we freaking out?” Andy questioned once they closed their lockers, “and why aren’t more people panicking?”

As he finished his sentence the front doors of the school burst open and three construction workers rush in, well two construction workers and a dead (read: undead) construction worker.

“We are freaking out, just not here.” Ashton mumbled then started running for the other entrance/exit to the school.

They pushed the doors open and were momentarily blinded by the sun before they ran around the building to reach Ashton’s Jeep.

“Shit.” Ashton cursed once they reached the car, “get the car ready, I gotta get Luke.” He threw the keys somewhere in the vicinity of Andy and started running towards Luke Hemmings.

He dodged the rogue zombie on the short trek to where Luke stood, frozen by the horrors of the apocalypse.

“Luke. Luke. Luke!” He repeated, grabbing the blonde boys shoulders and shaking him.

“Luke!” He repeated once more, breaking him out of his daze but not enough to make him stable enough to move on his own.

Saying a mental ‘fuck it’ he just grabbed the teen and dragged him to the jeep, pushed him in and climbed in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit shit I didnt proofread so gg to me. leave a comment my dudes


	4. cth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calum’s beginning

Puppies and kittens played together, floating on a cloud of orange cotton candy. A kitten called Mikey snuggled up to one of the puppies while a penguin waddled nearby engrossed with playing with a human named Ash. The three animals wore different colored bandanas given to them by the Human Ash. Pastel pink for Mikey. Baby blue for the penguin. And a bright red one for the puppy. The kitten jumped up and began walking away, new cotton candy forming where it was walking off the cloud. The-

“Fucking hell, Calum wake the hell up, the world is ending and you’re cuddling a stuffed animal.” A voice interrupted his dream.

“Fuck off-“ he cut himself off, “the world is ending?”

“Oh, yeah Cal. The zombie apocalypse.” A voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Ashton Irwins’ rumbled.

“Oh and they killed Mr. Petrich so don’t worry about some stupid model of George Washington for a midyear project.” Another voice chimed in, sounding way too close to Luke Hemmings own.

“Luke?” He mumbled, finally unrolling himself from his cocoon.

“Yeah that’s Luke. We can talk in the car but we gotta go.” Ashton said, “get whatever you need and whatever could help us and meet in the car in five.”

“Bossy.” Calum and Luke mumbled together.

After a moment of staring at his wall, Calum got up. He grabbed his bag and shoved some clothes and a tiny stuffed kitten that he named Michael into it and went downstairs.

“Mom?” He yelled.

“Fucking shit, Cal. Don’t yell. There are undead with perfectly good ears outside if you haven’t noticed yet.” Luke reprimanded him.

Mocking him, he walked into the kitchen, then the living room, then every room in the house. But there was no sign of his parents.

“Hey has anybody seen my mom or dad?” Calum asked, walking back into the kitchen.

“No, but I’m sure there fine. We gotta get going now but we can come back later and look more.” Ashton said, raiding the cabinets for food.

“I can’t just leave. They’ll look for me if I’m not here and then they can get hurt.” Calum defended, checking his phone for any messages from his parents.

Sure enough there was one from his mom.

 _Cal, somethings happening here. Stay inside._  
**9:58**

 _Calum, I don’t think your dad and I are gonna make it home tonight. If I know Ashton, and I do, he’ll be trying to convince you to leave and you’ll make up some excuse. But please, Calum for your dad and I, please just go with Ashton. We’ll find you wherever you go._  
**10:04**

 _We love you, Calum._  
**10:09**

He wordlessly handed the phone over to Ashton while his mind raced through all the possibilities as to why his parents couldn’t be home tonight.

None of them were good.

“See, Cal. She wants you to come with us. She’ll be fine and she’ll find you.” Ashton reassured, pulling Calum into his arms and hugging him tightly, “And I’ll always be here to protect you so she has someone to find.” He finished his mini-speech with a kiss to Calum’s head before he let him go and grabbed the bag of food.

“We gotta go to my house now. Luke, your mom said she was coming over for lunch today so she’ll probably be there.” Ashton said, throwing his arms around both boys and dragging them to where Andy had the car ready to go.

“Hey Andy.” Calum mumbled, emotionlessly. He settled into a corner seat and caved in on himself.

“Is he okay?” Andy mouthed to Ashton as he sat in the passengers seat.

He only shrugged and looked out the window as the car began to move.

 

The drive was short, Ashton only living a few blocks over from Calum. Many cars were on the road, they’d obviously ignored there CDC alert in favor of getting anywhere but here.

They pulled the car into the garage and pulled it shut behind them.

Ashton jumped out of the car and ran inside, Andy and Luke following. Calum opted to sit in the car for a few minutes longer and just cry. Cry because his parents may already be dead. Cry because he was having a really good dream and wow he wanted to live in the dream world. Cry because this maybe the end of everything as he knows it. Cry because what if Ashton can’t protect him and what if all his parents have to find is his corpse?

He eventually had decided he should go in the house and help with whatever needed helping with.

The kitchen was buzzing with activity. Mrs. Hemmings sat at the table with Mrs. Irwin and they seemed to be having a good panic together. Lauren and Harry sat together, eating what seemed to be leftover cake and by the tear tracks on their face, thats why the cake was there. They were only kids, this had to be terrifying for them.

His mind filtered in that Ashton, Luke, and him were only kids too but he squashed that down.

Ashton approached him when he was down surveying the kitchen, most likely seeing his red rimmed eyes and wordlessly pulling him into a hug which was enough to put himself back together, at least for the time being.

Luke hoped over to them, joining the hug and making it a group hug.

“I still hate Ashton, but I’m here for you Cal.” He mumbled into Calum’s neck, succeeding in making him laugh.

They’d be okay. The three of them, as long as they had each other, even if Luke ‘hated’ Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really stop binge-playing skyrim. also can winter come back? summers too hot.


	5. mgc : surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol rewrote this cuz I wasn't proud of the original

Michael took the stairs two at a time, bounding towards the wooden door at the end of the hall. Beyond the door laid two sleeping toddlers, lost to the land of sleep. He pushed the door open quietly, and rushed to throw open the curtains, watching the people outside run for their lives. He could only watch for a few seconds, lest melancholy fill the room and wake the toddlers.

 

When he had his fill of the chaos outside he set on filling his siblings bags with necessities. He started on Mazie’s pink unicorn themed bag, stuffing a hoodie, a few shirts, and two pairs of pants into it. He grabbed his sisters favorite stuffed animal, a pink bear, from where it had fallen from her grasp sometime in the night and stuffed it into the top. He threw a few other necessities into it before beginning on his little brothers monkey shaped bag. He packed the same things for his younger brother as his sister, a grey bear the only difference.

 

His phone chimed indicating a message from Yvette.

 

_Hurry up._

_11:47 AM_

 

He cursed her in his head for being put on food duty and not being tasked with waking up two grumpy toddlers.

 

“Hey, Mazie-boo, its time to wake up.” He approached his little sister cautiously. She may only be two but she had a nasty temper.

 

“No” She mumbled, curling into a tiny ball.

 

“Mazie, we really don’t have time for this. The world is ending outside and I really hated rush hour without zombies, but now? Maz we gotta go.” Reasoning with a toddler was the last thing he imagined himself doing and yet here he was.

 

When all she did was pull the covers all the way up, he gave up on her and moved to her brother who to his surprised was sitting crisscross (apple sauce) on his bed staring at Michael.

 

“Hey, Mas. Wanna help me wake her sister up?” He asked with a devilish grin on his face.

 

When all he got was a nod, he continued, “You can only do this when I give you permission, okay?” Another nod. “Jump on her, but not too hard, gently.”

 

The toddler nodded with a small smile and jumped out of his own bed and made his way to his sisters overly pink and white bed.

 

With one last look at Michael, he jumped, right on the small mound that his twin had made herself into.

 

The older of the two let out a shriek when the body collided with her own. With an over-exaggerated huff she pushed her twin off her and glared at Michael, who had been stifling giggles the whole time.

 

Just as Mazie was making her way off her bed Yvette arrived at the door.

 

“Michael, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the world is ending outside and we should get on the road before everyone roaming the streets has a hard-on for brains!” She exclaimed, not noticing the two very awake toddlers till she had made the innuendo.

 

“Hard-on?” The two toddlers said at the same time, Mason stumbling over the r and Mazie combining the d and o.

 

“Never repeat that!” Michael nearly shouted, barely managing to lower his voice, “Can you get them dressed while I grab my stuff?”

 

When Yvette nodded, exited the room and headed towards his own, covered with all types of band posters and random doodles.

 

He shrugged his yellow backpack off and took out the school supplies he’d brought, exchanging it for a few pairs of clothes and his art supplies. He threw on a random hoodie, tied a bandana around his wrist and zipped his backpack back up. He threw a few important photos and sentimental objects in the backpacks smaller pockets before putting it back on and going back to the twins room.

 

The room was disastrous to say the least, clothes thrown all over the room, the lamp shade, on the desk, on the ceiling fan.

 

And don’t even get him started on the twins. Mason was at least half dressed right, a random pair of ripped jeans (Michael’s doing), but his hoodie was on backwards, his shoes were on opposite feet, and were those gold chains around his neck?

 

“Yvette! Its the apocalypse not club night!” He exclaimed, taking the chains off of his brother and fixing his hoodie, nodding when he found the white t-shirt underneath.

 

“And, oh geez, don’t even start me on Mazie.” He mumbled, taking in the pink tights and the fluffy neon orange dress, paired off with a tiara and miniature heels.

 

“What?” She defended, “I let them dress themselves.”

 

Mumbling about how that totally makes sense, he dug through the closet, grabbing pink leggings, a pink tank top, and a grey sweater for Mazie to change into. He grabbed her tiny pink, rhinestoned converse and helped her dress.

 

Gosh, the toddler loved pink.

 

“Okay.” Michael sighed, “Now that everyones set, we gotta go. Any idea where we’re going, Vette?”

 

“I was looking at the map in the kitchen and theres a little area about 40 miles away from a small town called Holly Mount” She replied, “A little place called Paradise.”

 

Michael simply nodded, picking up Mason and setting him on his hip, grabbing Mazie and setting her on the opposite hip, “Can you grab their bags? I’ll get them strapped in the truck.”

 

With a nod, he exited the bedroom, looking back one more time and mentally saying goodbye, bottling up his emotions till later.

 

He rushed through the kitchen and entered the garage, getting Mazie to flip on the light switch. As new as the day it was bought sat a red pickup, the one his mother had given to him.

 

Frowning, he quickly got the backseat door opened and set his sister in her carseat, he had to put Mason down for a second while he strapped her in but picked him up right after he’d finished. He went around the truck and put the youngest Clifford in his carseat. Just as he finished, Yvette appeared next to him, putting their bags on the floor and shutting the door.

 

Michael turned sad eyes onto Yvette and they just stood there for a few seconds, eventually engaging in a hug, before letting each other go and getting into their respected seats.

 

Technically neither of them were old enough to drive, but Yvette had learned over the summer.

 

“We got this Mikey, we only have to make it Holly Mount and things will be different, they have to be different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im not gonna be able to kill any characters off so get used to 'em :)))


	6. cal : surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cal, ash, and luke surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually posts after two months :)  
> *writes 8 words, takes a break to watch fetus 5sos music videos* *writes another 8 words, pauses to wrap their dog up in a blanket."

The house was almost serene, Lauren and Harry were conferring over the perfect outfit to wear "when they got eaten by a cute ass zombie" (Lauren's words, not the writers.) Luke was raiding the pantry, gathering anything that would last a while, while Ashton sat with the adults making plans on where they would go. Back upstairs, Mali-Koa sat in her own room, staring blankly at her walls, Calum sat next to her, relying on his older sister to make everything okay.  

"Everything will work out in the end, Cal." Mali-Koa whispered, putting her arm around her brother and holding him close, "It has to."

"Hey Mali, what lipstick would look better?" Lauren burst through the door, two vials of lipstick in her hand, unaware of what she was interrupting, "Crush or trouble maker?"

As his older sister helped Lauren decide her lipstick, Calum got up and walked to his sisters vanity, seeing the pictures of family and friends she kept around the edges. In one of the older ones, Ash, Mali, and him sit on a park bench with ice cream dripping down their faces, smiles wide. 

For a second he wishes he could go back to that time, before his eyes catch on another picture. 

Its another older one, with Calum being cradled in his mothers arms and Mali on their fathers shoulder. Theres another child in the picture, one Calum refuses to look at. Refuses to remember him, refuses to lose any more control over his emotions. But for some reason he pulls it away from the edge its stuck under, and hides it in his pocket, away from prying eyes. 

He's so out of it that he jumps when a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder and a familiar face comes into view, "Cal?" she whispers, tugging him back to the bed and sitting with him.

His voice is hoarse when he speaks, "Mal, we already lost Kauri, we can't lose mom and dad too." 

Just as Mali-Koa was opening her mouth to sooth her younger brother, a loud crash came from downstairs, similar to the sound of glass breaking. 

With twin looks of panic on their faces, they rushed downstairs.

The crash was the sound of glass breaking, but also more than that. In the front foyer a small car sat, the driver killed on impact and slowly turning, but the pole in his chest kept him from being any real danger. The danger came from the opening the car had created and the crowd of undead pooling around the house.

Everyone in the house just stood and stared as the dead came closer until Andrew Hemmings brought everyone back to life, "Okay! Everyone to the car!" He said, voice oddly calm, "Andy how many people can fit in your truck?" 

"Five in the cab, about 8 in the bed." Andy replied, grabbing a bag of food from Luke's hands. 

As they rushed to the car, Andrew shot out places for people to be, "Anne, you and your kids can go in the truck with Andy, everyone else in the SUV with me." 

Just as everyone got in their cars and they started up the first of many zombies invaded the house. 

As they pulled out of the driveway, Andrew signaled Andy to follow him. 

In the safety of the SUV, Andrew let out a sigh of relief, finding his wife hand and holding it. 

 

"Damnit, I left crush and trouble maker at home, can we stop at a cosmetics store on the way to wherever we're going?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are probably gonna be different after this


End file.
